Yes, we can
by tea1991
Summary: Người đầu tiên nó yêu là anh thợ cắt tóc


**Title:** Ýe, we can  
><strong>Author:<strong> Tea&Coffee  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> USUK, slight FrUk, UkChi, UkSp  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong> Người đầu tiên nó yêu là anh thợ cắt tóc

Đây là truyện kỉ niệm 2 năm viết fic của mình. Cũng có thể đây là fic cuối cùng, Và mình biết, nó sến =]] nên không thích sến thì đừng đọc

Note: Chan là fem!china

Người đầu tiên nó yêu là anh thợ cắt tóc gần nhà.

Ngày nhỏ, nó sống ở Mỹ. Đó là thành phố mà nó yêu quí vô cùng. Tấp nập, nhộn nhịp cùng với món bánh hamburger ngon lành là những gì mà nó nhớ đến mỗi khi nghĩ về nơi đó. Nó yêu những đứa bạn trong lớp, vì đứa nào cũng công nhận ra rằng đội trưởng đội bóng đá của họ thật giỏi giang, tuyệt vời nữa. Nó yêu mỗi chiều thứ Sáu được cùng cả nhà đi xem phim Người Dơi, Người Nhện, Siêu nhân diệt kẻ gian tà.

Nhưng, nó buộc phải rời bỏ thành phố này. Nó chẳng muốn như thế. Tất cả chỉ vì thằng em trai song sinh của nó mà thôi. Mẹ bảo Matthew sức khoẻ không tốt, sống ở đây sẽ ảnh hưởng sức khoẻ của em. Thế mẹ có bao giờ nghĩ đến nó không? Lúc nào mẹ mở miệng ra cũng Matt, Matt. Mẹ có bao giờ chịu nghĩ đến cảm nhận của nó. Đứa mà mẹ nên cưng chiều là nó mới đúng. Vì sao á? Vì nó là anh hùng.

Nó quyết định phải cho mẹ nó biết cảm nhận của mình. Nó bỏ ăn, khóc lóc, tự nhốt mình trong phòng. Nhưng mẹ cũng chẳng hề lay động. Còn ba thì không giúp nó gì hết, toàn chiều mẹ thôi. Đã vậy còn đợi lúc nó ngủ, hai người mở cửa phòng nó, ôm nó lên xe nữa chứ. Thật bất công.

Bây giờ thì nó sống tại một ngôi làng nhỏ ở Anh. Phải nói là cực kì nhỏ mới đúng, đi vài vòng là hết cả làng rồi. Chẳng có siêu thị, chẳng có quán bánh hamburger. Rạp chiếu bóng thì có một cái duy nhất, nhưng chỉ chiếu mỗi bộ phim 'Cuốn theo chiều gió' từ thời mà ba mẹ nó còn chưa sinh ra. Nó chán ghét, tức giận, bực mình. Nó nghĩ ra đủ kế hoạch để thoát khỏi nơi này, nhưng chẳng bao giờ làm được.

Và nó nghĩ ra một cách thật hay. Nó và Matthew là anh em sinh đôi chứ gì. Tốt thôi, nếu mẹ không phân biệt được hai đứa thì chẳng phải nó nói gì mẹ cũng sẽ nghe sao? Vì mẹ cứ nghĩ nó là Matthew. Ý kiến thật tuyệt vời. Nó cười tự mãn rồi vỗ ngực khen mình. Thế mới là anh hùng chứ.

Kế hoạch này cần thời gian là cả mấy tháng trời. Nói nghe cho oai vậy thôi, chứ thực ra kế hoạch này cực đơn giản. Nó chỉ cần để tóc thật là dài là mẹ không phân biệt được hai anh em nó ngay. Và khi tóc nó chưa kịp dài ngang Matthew thì mẹ đã bắt nó cắt tóc rồi. Mẹ ép nó đi đến tiệm cắt tóc, cái tiệm đó nằm ở đầu đường cũng là tiệm cắt tóc duy nhất trong làng. Mà nó đâu có chịu đi. Mẹ lôi nó đi, nó bám vào cột đèn, vào ghế đá, vào bất kì ai đi trên đường. Nó la hét, nhưng mẹ, lần thứ n đã lờ nó đi, xem tiếng hét của nó như tiếng nhạc vậy. Và rốt cuộc, nó cũng đã đến cái tiệm.

Tiệm lúc đó khá đông người. Toàn là những cô những bà đến gội đầu, nhuộm tóc hoặc ngồi đợi đến lượt mình. Nó bị lôi vào cái tiệm ngột ngạt càng làm nó khó chịu hơn. Chân mày nó nhíu lại. Mắt còn đọng lại những giọt nước mắt chưa kịp khô. Hai tay nó khoanh ngang ngực. Môi bĩu ra hờn dỗi.

"Em nó sao vậy cô?" Một giọng nam nhẹ nhàng vang lên. Nhưng nó không ngước nhìn. Nó cứ ngồi khóc, xem mẹ làm gì được nó nào. Nó không cắt tóc đấy. Ai mà đụng đến tóc nó là nó sẽ cắn người đó cho xem.

"Nó không chịu cắt tóc." Mẹ nói giọng tức giận.

"Vậy sao?" Anh đó hỏi lại. Bàn tay vò tóc nó. Lúc anh ta ngồi xuống nó mới thấy được gương mặt anh. Tóc ánh ta màu vàng nhạt, nhạt hơn của nó và rối bù như bờm sư tử. Đôi mắt anh màu xanh lá đậm như màu khu rừng của làng. Điều đặc biệt của anh ta là đôi chân mày sâu róm thật đậm. Môi anh ta mỉm cười. Nó cũng muốn cười đáp lại, nhưng nó không muốn cho mẹ nó thấy nó đầu hàng dễ như vậy. Thằng bé nghiến răng.

"Anh bỏ tay ra khỏi tóc tôi ngay."

Anh ta cười lớn rồi nhẹ nhàng bế nó lên. "Để anh nhìn kĩ em nào." Đôi mắt đó cứ chăm chăm dò xét nó một cách thích thú. Đôi bàn tay nhỏ cố đẩy anh ta ra nhưng tất nhiên là không thể. "Ừ, lớn lên nhất định em sẽ rất đẹp trai." Anh ta lại mỉm cười.

"Có đẹp trai như siêu nhân không?" Nó ngây ngô hỏi lại.

"Siêu nhân thì vừa đẹp trai vừa tài giỏi đúng không? Em mà lớn lên sẽ còn hơn cả thế nữa." Anh ta dừng lại một chút rồi nói. "Nhưng mà tóc em dài như thế không hợp với gương mặt của em đâu." Bàn tay anh ta vuốt tóc cậu. "Phải cắt ngắn một chút nữa, mặt em mới trông sáng sủa."

"Vậy sao?" Nó lập tức tin lời anh ta.

"Ừ. Mà giờ anh chưa cắt tóc cho em được. Em ngồi đợi đi, để anh cắt cho mấy chị trước rồi tới em có được không?"

"Được ạ." Nó ngoan ngoãn nghe lời.

"Mà em tên gì vậy?"

"Alfred. Alfred Freedom Hero Jones." Nó tự hào cười.

"Nó là Alfred Frankie Jones." Mẹ nó chen ngang.

"Sau này con lớn, con sẽ đổi tên cho mẹ xem." Nó giận dỗi trả lời.

"Alfred à? Tên thật là đẹp." Anh lại khen nó một lần nữa.

"Thế anh tên gì? Sâu róm ạ?" Nó nói làm cả tiệm bật cười. Còn mặt anh thì càng lúc càng đỏ. Nó thấy mấy thằng du côn trong lớp nó mỗi lần đỏ mặt như vậy là sẽ kiếm đứa nào đó đánh. Anh ta sẽ đánh nó sao?

"Không," anh cố mỉm cười. Nụ cười gượng này thật xấu xí, nó nghĩ. "Anh tên là Arthur Kirkland."

"Anh Arthur." Alfred gọi. Anh thả nó xuống rồi đưa nó que kẹo.

"Em đợi chút nha. Sẽ mau lắm. Mà nhớ là không được khóc nữa đấy. Con trai mà khóc là xấu."

"Vâng." Nó lấy tay áo chùi nước mắt.

Thế là nó ngồi yên cho đến khi anh cắt tóc xong cho những người kia. Anh đặt nó lên cái ghế cao rồi ngắm gương mặt nó một lần nữa. Đôi tay linh hoạt bắt đầu cắt tỉa. Mặt anh tập trung đến nổi không nghe nó nói gì cả. Sau chừng năm phút, rốt cuộc anh cũng hoàn tất công việc của mình. Alfred nhìn gương mặt của mình trong gương. Hoàn toàn khác so với lúc trước, nó nghĩ.

"Sao hả?" Anh cười tươi ngắm nhìn gương mặt nó trong kính.

"Đẹp ạ." Nó cũng cười. Tay của nó cố gắng đè cái cọng tóc không chịu nằm yên trên đỉnh đầu. "Nhưng còn cái này…"

"Để vậy đi." Anh cầm tay nó, ngăn nó thôi vuốt tóc nữa. "Cho đặc biệt."

"Bạn em cứ cười em…" Nó lí nhí nói. Bao nhiêu lần Alfred thử cắt đi cọng tóc quặt ngược lên này nhưng rồi nó lại mọc lại.

"Em không thấy đó là điểm làm em khác biệt với tụi bạn à?"

"Vâng." Nó gật đầu. Miệng nó cười, và đôi mắt xanh dương đó cũng cười. Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi dời tới đây, có người cho rằng nó đặc biệt. Mẹ dẫn nó ra khỏi tiệm, nó còn không quên nói với anh rằng, nó sẽ trở lại lần nữa. Anh gật đầu cười, bảo rằng rất mong nó đến chơi. Con đường rộng thênh thang, Alfred cứ không ngừng đưa tay sờ mái tóc mới của mình. Nó biết rằng nó thật đặc biệt và tài giỏi nữa.

Năm đó nó tám tuổi và anh hai mươi tuổi.

Và kể từ sau ngày đó, Alfred trở thành vị khách quen thuộc trong tiệm của Arthur. Học xong là nó lại bay thẳng đến tiệm cắt tóc để làm bài tập. Vì sao mà nó bám anh như đĩa vậy à? Nó thích ngắm nhìn mái tóc vàng cát nhạt màu cứ sáng lên dưới ánh đèn. Nó thích ngắm nhìn đôi mắt xanh lá chăm chú mỗi khi anh làm việc. Nó thích bàn tay cầm kéo cứ thoăn thoắt là thay đổi cả diện mạo của một con người. Ngoài ra còn có giọng nói dịu dàng ấm áp và nụ cười của anh nữa. Mỗi khi tiệm vắng khách, anh sẽ kể cho nó nghe rất nhiều chuyện. Kiến thức của anh rất rộng, giống như là cả thế giới này đang nằm gọn trong tay anh vậy. Nó tự hỏi, có phải thợ cắt tóc nào cũng giỏi như anh không? Chắc không rồi. Vì Arthur của nó là đặc biệt nhất và chỉ có một trên đời thôi đó.

Alfred cũng thích kể chuyện cho anh nghe nữa. Nó kể chuyện về những anh hùng mà nó đọc được rồi cả về gia đình nó. Nó kể chuyện về Matthew, về mẹ và ba cho anh nghe. Nó còn kể cho anh về giấc mơ của nó nữa. Nó ước một ngày nào đó sẽ thoát khỏi cái ngôi làng này. Nó sẽ trở về Mỹ, nơi có đường phố tấp nập, những quán thức ăn ngon lành. Alfred muốn theo học ở một trường nào đó. Và nó hứa sẽ đưa anh theo, nhất định là thế. Nhưng anh chỉ lắc đầu và bảo rằng, anh chỉ muốn ở lại đây thôi. Sâu róm thật là kì lạ mà. Ở cái ngôi làng chật hẹp như thế thì có gì vui chứ? Anh nhất định sẽ thấy thành phố vui hơn nhiều.

Thằng bé thích nhất là được Arthur gội đầu cho nó. Cái cảm giác dòng nước ấm chạy nhẹ nhàng xuống mái tóc khiến người ta lâng lâng. Đã thế còn có những đầu ngón tay lướt nhẹ nhàng qua mái tóc. Thực sự là rất thích. Dường như tất cả những chuyện không vui đều bị nước, xà phòng và bàn tay anh rửa sạch đi. Nó nhắm đôi mắt xanh dương lại, tận hưởng cái cảm giác thoải mái đó. Có nhiều lần nó thức thì còn ở tiệm của anh, đến khi mở mắt ra thì đã ở nhà rồi. Và mỗi lần như thế đều bị mẹ la cho một trận. La nhiều lần quá rồi mẹ cũng mệt, nên dần mặc Alfred làm gì thì làm.

Anh rất tốt với nó, anh xem nó là người một nhà vậy. Chắc tại vì anh không có em, còn nó thì không có anh. Ba mẹ thì không chiều nó mà chỉ chiều mỗi Matthew thôi. Được người khác yêu thương như thế, đứa trẻ nào lại chẳng bám vào chứ. Cứ mỗi chủ nhật Arthur lại dẫn nó đi ra công viên chơi. Đôi khi là đi picnic trong rừng. Alfred rất vui, không phải đơn giản là được đi chơi, mà còn là được ở cạnh anh. Nó thích lúc anh ngủ, đưa tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc anh. Những sợi tóc màu vàng nhạt cứ sáng lấp lánh trông như những tia nắng ngoài kia. Thử hỏi có ai trên đời lại được chạm vào nắng không? Chắc chỉ có mình nó thôi.

Arthur trong mắt Alfred là một người vô cùng hoàn hảo (mấy món bánh thấy gớm mà anh đem theo mỗi lần đi picnic là ngoại lệ thôi). Nhưng chỉ trừ một lần và sau lần đó đã thay đổi cách nhìn của nó với anh.

Lần ấy, nó như thường lệ ở tiệm cắt tóc học bài. Nhưng khi về nhà, nó chợt nhớ rằng mình đã bỏ quên cuốn sách ở chỗ anh và quay lại lấy. Lúc đến đó, nó thấy đèn còn sáng mà chẳng thấy anh đâu cả. Thì ra anh đang ngồi bó gối ở một góc. Anh khóc rất nhiều. Nhưng khi nó hỏi anh có chuyện gì xảy ra thì anh chẳng nói một câu mà ôm chầm lấy nó. Những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi rơi xuống áo nó, chạm vào má nó. Đôi bàn tay nhỏ, một tay nắm lấy mảnh áo sau lưng anh, một tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt mái tóc vàng. Cậu bé nhỏ giọng, có ai ăn hiếp anh sao, nói nó nghe, nó sẽ xử tên đó giúp anh. Nó là anh hùng mà.

Anh không nói gì cả. Anh chỉ khóc, khóc và khóc. Nó không hỏi gì nữa, nó ôm anh và nó… cũng khóc. Tiếng khóc của nó lớn hơn của anh. Những giọt nước mắt của nó rơi nhiều hơn của anh. Alfred khóc đến nổi mà đôi mắt xanh dương đỏ ngầu lên. Nước mũi thì chảy lòng thòng. Anh chợt không khóc nữa, anh buông nó ra và lấy tay vò tóc nó. Nó lấy tay lau những giọt nước mắt đang chảy trên má anh. Anh cũng lấy ngón tay cái gạt nước mắt đọng trên khoé mắt nó.

Nó và anh không khóc nữa. Cả hai nhìn nhau mà cười.

Nó yêu nụ cười này. Nó chỉ mong anh có thể mãi cười như thế. Đừng khóc nữa.

Bàn tay nó chạm vào má anh. Nó chăm chú nhìn vào anh. Đôi mắt anh mở to, ngạc nhiên không biết nó sẽ làm gì. "Anh nhắm mắt lại đi." Mặt nó đỏ lên nói với anh như thế. Đôi mắt xanh lá nhắm lại. Mặt nó kề sát mặt anh. Môi nó chạm vào môi anh. Nhẹ nhàng và ấm áp.

Ngay lúc đó Arthur mở mắt ra nhìn thằng bé. Nó ngượng ngùng buông tay ra và giải thích. "Lúc trước, mẹ dẫn em đi ngang tiệm anh, em thấy có một chị cũng làm thế với anh. Em thấy anh cười. Nên…" Nó bối rối gãi đầu. Nhớ lại lúc đó, không phải vì mẹ bảo phải về nhà ngay, nó đã lao vô tiệm xem ai là người hôn anh rồi.

"Người đó không phải chị đâu em." Arthur lầm bầm. Nó nghe nhưng mà không hiểu. Đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn nó. "Giờ anh đã vui lại rồi. Cảm ơn em. Mà lần sau đừng làm như thế nữa. Cái đó chỉ dành cho những người yêu nhau thôi."

"Vậy ạ?" Nó gãi đầu.

Sau hôm đó, nó về nhà và suy nghĩ rất nhiều chuyện. Nó không biết anh đã xảy ra chuyện gì. Có ai đó đã làm anh buồn sao? Ai đó đã đánh anh, ăn hiếp anh sao? Thật quá đáng. Nó nhất định sẽ tìm ra kẻ đó là ai và cho hắn ta một trận nên thân. Rồi nó suy nghĩ về mình. Nhất định nó phải mau chóng lớn lên, lớn lên để có thể bảo vệ anh. Alfred muốn nhìn thấy nụ cười quen thuộc, chứ không phải những giọt nước mắt kia. Anh hùng nhất định sẽ làm anh mỉm cười và sẵn sàng che chở cho anh khỏi kẻ xấu. Nó lồm cồm ngồi dậy rồi tiến về phía cửa số. Hai tay nắm chặt lấy nhau. Đôi mắt xanh dương nắm chặt lại. Người ta nói cầu xin khi bầu trời đầy sao rất linh nghiệm. Điều nó ước là nó có thể trở nên cao lớn hơn, cao cả hơn anh nữa, để có thể đánh thắng tên nào dám làm hại anh.

Nó lại nằm xuống giường, chưa chịu ngủ mà còn suy nghĩ nhiều nhiều nữa. Đa phần là mấy lời anh nói lúc nãy. Anh nói người mà hôn anh không phải là chị? Vậy người đó là anh sao? Hai người nam hôn nhau cũng được à? Nó chỉ toàn thấy trên tivi một nam một nữ hôn nhau thôi mà. Anh nói nào là cái gì mà hôn nhau chỉ để cho những người yêu nhau. Nó lúc đó muốn hỏi anh, nếu anh để cho cái anh gì đó hôn anh thì tại sao nó lại không được. Nó chưa yêu anh đủ để hôn anh sao? Vậy nó sẽ cố gắng yêu anh nhiều, nhiều hơn nữa.

Đôi mắt nó nặng dần và rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ lúc nào chẳng hay.

Vài ngày sau, qua lời buôn chuyện của mấy bà chị trong tiệm, Alfred biết được người làm Arthur buồn là Francis Bonnefoy. Đôi mắt xanh dương sáng lên. Nó nhất định tìm hắn để tính sổ. Chẳng suy nghĩ gì, nó chạy ù ra quán bar ọp ẹp ở bên kia đường. Và ngay lúc đó nó gặp chủ mưu của chuyện này. Hắn ta vừa huýt sáo vừa lau chùi ly.

"Anh là Francis Bonnefoy phải không?" Nó hỏi.

"À, là cậu nhóc hay lại chỗ Arthur chơi. Chào, c-" Nụ cười rạng rỡ trên môi của anh ta biến mất nhanh chóng. Thay vào đó là sắc mặt khó coi hết chỗ nói. "Này, nhóc làm cái quái gì vậy?" Chân mày nhíu lại nhìn cái quần đen dính dấu giày. "Biết đau không?"

"Anh dám làm Artie buồn. Tôi tính sổ với anh." Nó rống lên. Đôi mắt xanh dương đầy những ngọn lửa nhỏ nhảy múa trong tức giận. Nó đá thêm vào chân anh ta vài cái nữa, nhưng anh tay đã nhảy ra tránh kịp.

"Ah, ra là vậy sao?" Francis mỉm cười, vẻ mặt xấu xí lúc nãy biến mất. Anh ta ngồi xuống. Tầm mắt của anh ngang với nó. Bàn tay đặt lên vai nó. "Arthur buồn, nhưng chẳng bao lâu anh ấy sẽ hết buồn ngay thôi. Tụi anh không hợp nhau, chia tay sớm là tốt cho đôi bên thôi. Em hiểu không?"

"Không hiểu." Đôi mắt xanh dương mở to thật to. Nó lắc đầu.

"Này nhá."Anh ta cười. "Hai người yêu nhau, hợp, vui thì ở còn buồn thì chia tay thôi. Níu kéo cố giữ lấy nhau chỉ khiến cho cả hai mất hạnh phúc. Anh làm thế là tốt cho cả đôi bên."

"Yêu nhau?" Arthur từng nhắc đến chuyện hai người yêu nhau mới được hôn nhau đúng không? "Nó có giống thích nhau không?"

"Không." Anh ta lắc đầu. "Nó hơn cả thích nhau nữa. Yêu nhau là khi em cảm thấy tim mình đập thình thịch khi gặp người nào đó. Yêu nhau là khi em muốn ở bên cạnh người đó suốt cả ngày. Không gặp th-"

"Thôi ngay." Giọng nói của một người nam làm nó lạnh sống lưng. "Nó mới tám tuổi. Anh nghĩ quái gì mà nói những điều đó với nó. Đồ con cóc khốn kiếp." Nó quay ra đằng sau. Và người đó là anh. Đáng sợ quá. Anh nắm lấy tay nó. "Đi về. Ở với tên này em sẽ học hư đó." Anh và nó đi về phía cửa.

"Này, này…" Francis gọi. Alfred quay ra đằng, còn anh thì không. "Anh xin lỗi."

Nhưng Arthur chẳng nói gì, mặt anh lạnh băng đưa nó về nhà. Con đường nhựa được phủ một màu vàng cam của đèn đường. Cơn gió nhè nhẹ thổi qua trêu đùa mái tóc màu vàng rơm. Tay nó nằm gọn trong tay anh nãy giờ. Ấm nhưng mà cũng đau lắm. Chắc về tay nó sẽ đỏ bầm mất. Nhưng nó biết anh đang buồn nên chẳng nói gì. Cả hai cứ như thế cho đến khi nó về tới nhà. Anh cúi xuống, hôn lên tóc nó rồi nói, "Ngủ ngon." Nó chào tạm biệt anh và cũng nói câu, "Chúc anh ngủ ngon."

"Em yêu anh, Artie. Em hứa sẽ yêu anh nhiều hơn cả anh Francis đó." Lúc anh quay đi, nó nói làm anh quay lại nhìn nó. Anh ngồi xuống, bàn tay vuốt tóc nó rồi trượt xuống vuốt ve má nó. "Em hứa, em sẽ làm anh hạnh phúc giống như công chúa trong chuyện cổ tích. Em hứa sẽ không để ai làm hại anh. Em hứa-"

"Alfred…" anh gọi tên nó, "Alfred à, anh cũng yêu em." Anh hôn lên má nó. Ấm lắm. Lạ lắm. Nó thích thế. "Đi ngủ đi. Sáng đi học."

"Vâng." Nó vui vẻ gật đầu.

Vậy là hôm đó nó không thể ngủ được. Tay nó cứ sờ vào nơi mà anh hôn lên má nó đến đỏ. Mẹ kêu nó đi rửa mặt nhưng nó cũng chẳng thèm nghe. Chỗ này anh hôn mà, nó mà rửa thì sẽ trôi mất đó. Với bàn tay đặt trên má, nó nhanh chóng nhắm mắt lại và mơ những giấc mơ đẹp.

Đúng như Francis nói, Arthur chẳng còn buồn nữa. Thằng bé ngốc nghếch mừng lắm. Nó với anh lại trở về như xưa. Nhưng sau đó bốn năm, nó khoảng mười hai tuổi thì anh bắt đầu quen với một cô gái. Chị ta là người gốc Trung Hoa tên là Chan. Ai cũng bảo hai người thực xứng đôi và mong anh và chị sẽ có kết quả tốt. Nó hỏi anh, anh thích cái chị đó sao? Anh có cảm thấy tim đập thình thịch hay mặt đỏ lên khi gặp chị đó không? Nó nhớ lại những lời mà Francis nói với nó mấy năm trước. Anh cười to và gật đầu, tất nhiên là có rồi. Lúc đó nó nghe được buồn lắm, nhưng anh lại không biết nó buồn. Rồi Arthur hỏi nó có thích Chan không? Nó mỉm cười và bảo rằng nó rất thích chị ta. Nhưng bên trong lại không phải như thế.

Alfred không thích chị ta. Vì đơn giản là chị đã chiếm hết khoản thời gian của anh dành cho nó. Thằng bé chán ghét nghĩ đến mỗi sáng chủ nhật một mình ở nhà mà không có ai chơi cùng. Vì Arthur đã đi chơi với Chan rồi. Tất nhiên nó hiểu vì sao anh lại không dẫn nó theo rồi. Có nó đi cùng sẽ lại vật cản đường của hai người. Thằng bé mắt xanh dương thầm nghĩ, Arthur có bạn gái thì tốt chứ sao. Đỡ hơn là có bạn trai, lại là tên Francis đó. Nó biết nhiều người trong tiệm bàn tán chuyện anh có bạn trai. Alfred nó biết rằng anh nghe được những lời nói đó sẽ rất buồn. Nhưng có nhất thiết là anh phải có bạn gái hay không? Đi chơi với nó chẳng phải tốt hơn sao.

Anh thường khen nó là đứa bé ngoan. Nhưng thực sự nó chẳng ngoan chút nào cả. Alfred chỉ là một thằng bé ích kỉ, thích giành mọi thứ cho riêng mình. Và trong đầu óc nó giờ đây đang suy nghĩ làm sao để anh dẫn nó đi cùng hoặc ít ra là cũng quan tâm nó như ngày xưa.

Alfred cứ bám theo Arthur mỗi khi anh đi với Chan. Lúc đó, nó sẽ giành một tay nắm tay Arthur, một tay nắm tay Chan. Như thế thì hai người không nắm tay mà cười nói được. Lâu lâu nó chạy biến đi để anh phải vất vả đi tìm nó. Anh sẽ la nó, nó biết. Nhưng nó làm nũng với anh là anh sẽ quên hết ngay. Đôi khi nó giả đò bệnh không đến chơi với anh. Nó lấy mực đỏ vẽ khắp người cho giống như bị nổi ban vậy. Anh nghe thấy nó bị sốt ban đỏ liền huỷ cuộc hẹn với chị ta chỉ để đến thăm nó. Nó vui lắm, vì nó biết anh vẫn còn thương yêu nó nhiều.

Mẹ biết chuyện đó và cứ hỏi vì sao nó lại giả bệnh. Tất nhiên là nó không nói nó giả bệnh để gặp anh rồi. Nhưng mẹ tinh ý và biết ngay nguyên do. Mẹ bảo, nó có là gì của anh đâu? Anh cũng cần phải có không gian riêng tư của anh. Anh cũng phải có bạn gái, nó cứ đeo anh như thế làm theo anh như thế chỉ làm hại anh thôi. Rồi sau này, đến chừng nó có bạn gái, nó cũng sẽ không còn thân thiết với anh như thế nữa. Lúc đó nó nóng lắm. Sao mẹ bảo nó không phải là gì của anh chứ. Nó đứng dậy, nó tính nói với mẹ rằng nó với anh là…

Là gì?

Ừ, nó suy nghĩ nhưng lại chẳng thể tìm được câu trả lời. Hai người đâu phải là ruột thịt hay họ hàng, nó chẳng thể nào đòi hỏi anh.

Và rồi sau đó năm tháng, anh và Chan chia tay, với lí do là vì hai người không hợp nhau. Anh không chịu nổi tính hay xét nét của chị. Còn chị thì bảo rằng không chịu nổi mấy món ăn và cái tính cổ hủ của anh. Thế đó, vậy mà ai cũng đổ lỗi cho nó. Người ta bảo rằng chính nó, Alfred đã cản trở hai người. Nhưng nó biết rằng mình chẳng có lỗi gì cả. Nó chỉ muốn anh đi chơi với nó, chỉ muốn anh yêu thương nó thôi thì lỗi ở chỗ nào chứ. Nó mặc kệ mọi người nói gì, mặc kệ cả lời trách móc của mẹ nó. Nó vẫn tiếp tục đi chơi với anh.

Và sau đó vài tháng, anh lại có bạn gái mới và rồi họ lại chia tay. Mấy lần sau, nó chẳng cần dùng đủ mọi cách để kéo anh chơi với nó vì nó biết rằng, anh có yêu ai thì rồi cũng sẽ chia tay thôi. Anh sẽ lại đến chơi với nó, dạy nó học, nấu cho nó ăn dù thức ăn anh nấu thực sự là nó nuốt không trôi.

Thời gian cứ thế trôi đi, chẳng mấy chốc Alfred đã lên mười tám tuổi. Gương mặt của nó không còn vẻ trẻ con nữa, mà thay vào đó là vẻ điển trai của thiếu niên. Mái tóc nó vàng hơn, mắt nó xanh hơn một chút. Và giờ Arthur chẳng ẵm nó nổi nữa, nó cao gần bằng anh rồi, còn vài phân nữa thôi. Dù thay đổi thế nào nhưng nó vẫn giữ thói quen cũ, đến tiệm hớt tóc của anh để làm bài. Cũng vì thế mà kéo thêm một số khách đến tiệm anh. Nó biết mấy cô gái đó chẳng đến tiệm vì tay nghề của anh mà là vì nó thôi. Họ muốn làm quen và xin số điện thoại của nó.

Alfred thích nhìn người ta ngưỡng mộ nó, nhưng nó không thích chơi với những người đó. Nó chỉ xã giao là chính. Vì nó biết họ chỉ thích cái vẻ bề ngoài đẹp đẽ và vì nó thích là đội trưởng đội bóng đá. Người mà nó vẫn nói chuyện cho đến giờ chỉ có một mình anh Arthur. Anh hay đùa rằng, sao nó lớn rồi mà nó chẳng thèm tha cho anh. Hai thằng suốt ngày bám nhau, đi ăn xem phim nhìn cứ như tụi gay á. Anh nói rồi cứ cười ha hả. Anh còn bảo, nếu mà nó muốn, anh sẽ chỉ vài mánh khoé cho nó cua gái. Nó đâu có cần mấy thứ đó đâu. Anh đừng tưởng mình có nhiều cuộc tình mà lên mặt dạy đời nó chứ.

Và hôm nay nó không còn chịu đựng được nữa. Nó cãi nhau với anh, dữ dội lắm. Đây là lần đầu nó cãi anh đó. Nó bảo anh đừng có xem nó như con nít nữa. Nhưng anh cứ vò đâu nó làm mái tóc chải chuốt cẩn thận của nó rối bù. Mắt nó nheo lại nhìn anh. Không nói gì nữa, tay với lấy cái cặp để trên bàn, rồi hùng hổ đi ra khỏi cửa tiệm. Tối đó nó suy nghĩ nhiều về chuyện đó lắm, nó cãi nhau chỉ vì chuyện vặt như vậy. Hay là giống như người ta nói, tại hormon hay sao? Thôi, sáng mai nó đi xin lỗi anh vậy.

Nhưng sáng mai, anh đột nhiên biến mất như bị bốc hơi. Nó đi ngang tiệm anh, nhưng ở ngoài treo biển đóng cửa. Hỏi hàng xóm xung quanh, ai cũng bảo sáng sớm anh đã lấy xe đi rồi, giờ vẫn chưa về. Nó nhắn tin, điện thoại mà chẳng ai trả lời. Mẹ bảo, anh là người lớn rồi, chứ có phải con nít đâu mà nó lo. Anh năm nay cũng ba mươi rồi. Nó thì đâu còn nhỏ, suốt ngày đeo theo anh người ta sẽ cười đó.

Alfred suy nghĩ thì thấy cũng đúng.

Thế là một ngày, hai ngày nó không đến tiệm anh để xem anh về chưa mà đi chơi với bạn. Nhưng có gì đó không hợp lắm. Cậu nhóc tóc vàng cảm giác có gì đó không đúng. Phải rồi, là không được nhìn thấy anh, không được nghe tiếng anh la mắng nó. Nó thở dài. Ngày thứ ba, nó không đi đâu mà ở nhà, nghe Matt bảo là anh vẫn chưa về. Ngày thứ tư nó không nhịn được nữa đi đến tiệm của anh. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn vào cánh cửa bị khoá cùng cái bảng 'Tiệm đóng cửa' đáng ghét đó. Cậu bây giờ chỉ muốn nhìn thấy căn tiệm của ngày thường thôi.

Ngày thứ năm, thứ sáu, thứ bảy nó vẫn chưa thấy mặt anh. Nó thật sự muốn cắm lều ngủ trước cửa nhà anh để canh anh về. Hôm nay là ngày thứ mười. Vẫn như thường lệ, đi học về nó mua vội cái bánh sanwich rồi ngồi trên bậc tam cấp nhà anh. Đôi mắt xanh dương nhìn bầu trời. Cái bánh trên tay ngon lắm nhưng mà nó nuốt không nổi. Nó đang bị cái cảm giác bồn chồn không yên bám dai như đĩa này hành hạ. Cơ thể nó cứ như bị kiến cắn, muốn gãi thì lại không thể gãi được. Arthur đang tránh mặt vì giận nó sao? Không có đâu, anh thương nó lắm. Hay là anh gặp chuyện gì mà không cho nó biết? Anh cho là nó không đang tin hay vì anh cười nó không đủ chính chắn để có thể giải quyết mọi chuyện cho anh? Nó đã mười tám rồi, nó đã biết suy nghĩ rồi. Nó không còn là con nít nữa. Nó là gì của anh chứ?

Nó là…

Nó cũng chẳng biết nó là gì của anh nữa.

Nó chỉ biết nó không muốn đơn giản làm bạn của anh.

Lại càng không phải là anh em.

Nó muốn nhiều hơn nữa.

Nó muốn phải thân thiết hơn cả bạn, cả anh em.

"Làm người yêu của tôi đi!" Nó không kiềm được mà thốt ra.

"Tính tỏ tình với cô nào sao, Al?" Cái giọng vừa lạ vừa quen vang lên.

"Hả?" Nó nhìn lên. "Arthur!" Nó đứng bật dậy, ôm chầm lấy anh. "Anh đi đâu? Mấy ngày nay anh đi đâu?"

"B-bỏ ra," anh chỉ có một tay để cố gắng đẩy nó ra, "N-nghẹt t-thở."

"Dạ." Nó buông anh ra và nhận ra rằng mình đã phản ứng hơi quá. "Đưa em cầm vali cho."

Anh chuyền cái vali nặng trịch cho nó. "Thì tại ông già nhà anh. Bệnh ổng trở nặng nên anh phải nhanh chóng quay về nhà. Chỉ để gặp mặt ổng lần cuối thôi. Mà lâu rồi không gặp mấy ông anh, cũng vui." Anh lấy chìa khoá trong túi ra, miệng mỉm cười. "Nhưng mà suốt ngày mấy tên đó cứ nhắc đến chuyện gia tài. Làm như anh cần gia tài của ông già lắm vậy. Anh có thể tự kiếm tiền nuôi mình mà."

Nó nghe nhưng không hiểu gì hết, mà nó cũng chẳng muốn hỏi anh. Nó chỉ lặng lẽ đi theo anh vào trong. Anh treo cái nón lên móc rồi quay sang cười với nó. "Sao? Thương cô nào rồi? Mà nói cho biết là anh chấm nhỏ Helen với Emily đó nha. Mấy đứa đó mới trị được thằng nhóc như em."

"Xì," nó lè lưỡi. "Em không thèm."

"Lớn rồi, cũng phải cặp bồ đi." Anh xoa đầu nó rồi cười to.

"Bỏ tay anh ra." Nó gầm gừ làm anh mất hứng.

"Thôi, dù gì mình cũng là anh em, để anh đây dạy em vài chiêu. Được không?" Nó không nói gì, anh vài lần đã đề cập đến chuyện này, nhưng nó bảo không cần. Lần này chỉ vì anh đi xa mới về nên nó nhường anh nói đó. Nó miễn cưỡng gật đầu. Anh cười to rồi đằng hắng, bắt đầu bài giảng của mình. "Đầu tiên em hãy chọn một địa điểm thật là lãng mạn vào, biển nè, công viên nè… Thường hoàng hôn là lãng mạn nhất."

Nó tiếp tục gật đầu, mấy cái chiêu cũ xì này nó thấy trên phim rồi. Chủ yếu nó muốn làm cho anh vui thôi. Giờ nó hiểu tại sao dạo này anh không cặp bồ nữa. Miệng nó tủm tỉm cười nhưng mà anh không thấy.

"Sau đó, em mua bó hoa, vừa vừa thôi. Viết thư hẹn nhỏ em thích ra. Bây giờ nhắn tin tiện lợi nhưng mà viết thư tình cảm hơn. Nhớ là viết cho đàng hoàng, bỏ mấy anh hùng gì đó ra giúp anh."

"Sao vậy?" Nó bĩu môi.

Anh làm lơ nó rồi nói tiếp. "Em hẹn cô ấy ra xong rồi, tặng cô ấy bó hoa. Nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô ta. Rồi hỏi có muốn làm bạn gái em không?"

"Anh hãy làm bạn trai em đi?" Nó lấy bông hoa héo đang cắm trong lọ ra. Mắt nó nhìn thẳng vào mắt nghiêm túc nói.

Arthur cười, nhận lấy cành hoa. Đôi mắt xanh mà nó yêu mến sáng lên. "Khá lắm." Anh cắm bông hoa về chỗ cũ. "Chỉ cần em làm theo là đảm bảo cưa cô nào cũng đổ."

Alfred nhanh chóng nắm lấy cổ tay anh. "Khoan đã." Anh quay sang nhìn nó. "Anh chưa trả lời câu hỏi của em mà. Anh chịu làm bạn trai em không?"

"Nãy giờ chúng ta chỉ đóng kịch thôi mà." Anh cười. "Anh tưởng em biết chứ."

"Em nghiêm túc đó. Anh làm bạn trai em đi."

"Trò này không có mắc cười đâu Alfred à. Anh hơi mệt rồi. Để anh đi nghỉ cái." Anh lấy tay kia xoa xoa trán.

"Không," Nó siết chặt tay anh hơn nữa. "Anh trả lời em, rồi anh muốn làm gì thì làm."

"Anh đã nói-" Thằng nhóc mắt xanh nhanh chóng cắt ngang lời anh.

"Em thích anh lắm. Từ lúc nhỏ em đã có tình cảm với anh rồi, anh từng nói là cũng yêu mà Artie." Môi anh mở ra, tính nói gì đó nhưng rồi nó lại cắt ngang. "Em yêu đôi mắt xanh này, mỗi lần nhìn vào nó, em lại nhớ đến đồng cỏ mà hồi đó mình hay cắm trại. Còn nữa, em thích đôi lông mày này. Em biết anh cho rằng nó xấu xí, người ta cũng nghĩ nó xấu xí. Nhưng mà, em thấy nó rất hợp với anh, cũng vì thế mà anh với em thật đặc biệt. Em yêu nét mặt của anh mỗi khi-"

"Thôi đủ rồi," anh dùng tay còn lại, kéo bàn tay đang siết chặt tay anh ra. "Anh mệt lắm. Em để anh đi ngủ được không? Với lại, nếu em muốn đùa thì em chọn lầm người rồi."

"Em phải nói bao nhiêu lần anh mới hiểu hả Artie? Từ nãy giờ, em không hề nói dối anh. Những lời mà em nói đều là thật lòng đó. Anh yêu em mà, anh yêu em mà đúng không?" Nó hỏi tới tấp. "Chẳng lẽ anh yêu tên Francis đó thì được, còn em thì không?"

"Đừng nói nữa." Anh nạt nó. Lần đầu tiên nó thấy anh hung dữ đến như vậy. "Hãy cho anh thời gian suy nghĩ. Khi nào anh suy nghĩ rồi thì anh nhắn tin cho em biết. Chừng nào chưa nhận được tin nhắn của anh, thì đừng đến tìm anh. Được chưa?"

"Vậy…" Có chút nuối tiếc trong đôi mắt xanh dương đó, "em về. Chúc anh ngủ ngon." Nó đứng đợi nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon của anh như mọi ngày. Nhưng anh không tiến lại bên cạnh nó. Một câu chúc lại cũng chẳng có.

"Về đi." Anh nhắc lại lần nữa. Và lúc này nó hiểu, quan hệ của hai người sẽ chẳng bao giờ trở lại như xưa. Có thể tốt mà cũng có thể xấu. Nó quay lưng đi với anh và đi thẳng ra cửa.

Trời hôm nay không có một chút gió. Nhưng lòng nó lại rất lạnh.

Alfred đợi một ngày, hai ngày. Thực ra cũng có lâu lắm đâu, nhưng lòng cậu lại cảm thấy bồn chồn không yên. Nếu anh ấy bảo không chấp nhận thì sao? Nó phải làm sao trong lúc đó. Vui hay buồn? Mỉm cười cho qua hay là đứng đó khóc lóc? Chậc, sao nó cứ nghĩ đến chiều hướng tiêu cực đến vậy chứ? Hay nghĩ đến chuyện tốt hơn đi… Nếu hai người cặp bồ, họ sẽ dẫn nhau đi đâu? Xem phim hay đi công viên… Ở cái làng này chẳng có chỗ nào đi hết. Phải chi ở thành phố thì chắc tốt hơn nhiều rồi. Tối ngồi trên xe, chạy vòng vòng khắp thành phố. Đi xem phim, quán bar, trượt patin hoặc là cùng nhau ăn tối dưới ánh nến sẽ ngọt ngào biết mấy. Sau đó nó sẽ về nhà anh… rồi… làm mấy chuyện mà người yêu nhau cần phải làm…

Nó trùm chăn kín cả mặt mũi. Chết tiệt, sao lại nghĩ đến chuyện bậy bạ đến vậy chứ?

Ba ngày…

Bốn ngày…

Năm ngày…

Nó ngày đêm vẫn ôm khư khư cái điện thoại. Nếu có ai nhắn tin, nó sẽ giật mình và lập tức xem đó là ai. Một ngày, không biết bao nhiêu lần nó phải thất vọng vì người đó không phải là anh. Alfred không hiểu, anh có cần phải suy nghĩ lâu thế hay không? Đâu phải là lần đầu tiên anh quen bạn. Hay chỉ vì nó biết anh lâu hơn những người khác, nên anh mới suy nghĩ kĩ đến vậy.

Alfred ngẩng mặt lên nhìn bầu trời đầy sao. Anh có biết rằng, từ ngày nhỏ nó đã luôn muốn là người làm anh vui vẻ, luôn muốn là người anh hùng của anh hay không? Xin anh hãy cho nó được một lần thực hiện ước mơ đi…

Vào ngày thứ sáu, mẹ nó bước vào phòng cùng với một cái bao thư. Đôi mắt xanh mở to ngạc nhiên. Tai nó muốn căng ra thật to để nghe kĩ từng câu từng chữ từ miệng mẹ nó phát ra. Miệng nó còn lặp lại nữa để đảm bảo những điều nó nghe hoàn toàn chính xác. Mẹ gật đầu, nó nhảy cẫng lên vui sướng. Chạy đến ôm chặt mẹ nó, mẹ nó cũng cười.

Nó vừa nhận tin mình đã được nhận vào học viện nghệ thuật bên Mỹ. Nó muốn trở thành một đạo diễn. Nó sẽ trở nên nổi tiếng nhờ vào mấy phim anh hùng. Nó nhất định sẽ tạo ra những thước phim hoàng tráng nhất. Nó đảm bảo với ba mẹ và Matthew rằng, phim nó quay nhất định sẽ đạt giải Oscar. Và quan trọng hơn, giờ nó đã có thể trở về Mỹ, sống những ngày tháng vui vẻ như lúc còn nhỏ. Nhưng, nó dù vui vẻ đến mấy cũng không quên rằng, mình còn một vấn đề phải đối mặt.

Nếu anh trở thành bạn trai nó, anh có đồng ý đi theo nó không? Nếu anh không chịu đi theo nó, thì nó có thể hi sinh giấc mơ này mà theo một đại học nào đó gần đây để có thể được gặp anh hằng ngày.

Sau chuyện đó hai ngày, nó nhận được tin nhắn của anh bảo nó ra gặp mặt ở quán cà phê.

Alfred ngồi đợi ở quán đã một tiếng đồng hồ. Không phải anh đến trễ đâu, chỉ tại nó quá hồi hộp quá nên đến sớm thôi. Quần áo của nó hôm nay khác hẳn mọi ngày. Bình thường nó mặc áo thun, quần jean. Hôm nay nó lại mặc áo sơ mi, thắt cà vạt ngay ngắn. Nó biết anh thích nam ăn mặc chỉnh tề như thế này. Bộ áo này cũng là món quà sinh nhật mà anh tặng cho nó nữa. Đôi mắt xanh cứ chốc chốc lại nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Ánh nắng chiếu qua lớp kính, chơi đùa với mái tóc vàng. Tay cậu cầm bó hoa hồng đến đổ mồ hôi, nhưng lại không dám bỏ xuống bàn. Mấy cô phục vụ cứ nhìn cậu mà cười hoài. Anh mau đến đi, không thôi là nó chạy đến tiệm để kéo anh đến đó.

Leng keng, tiếng chuông ngoài cửa vang lên. Nó ngước lên nhìn. Là Arthur. Nhưng anh không đi một mình mà đi cùng với người khác. Là Antonio Carriedo, anh ta là bartender ở quán rượu của Francis.

"Artie!" Nó vẫy tay chào anh. Arthur cười chào nó, nhưng nó cảm giác nụ cười đó không được bình thường. Có chút gì đó gian xảo, nhưng nó lại không biết vì sao.

"Qua đây này, cưng." Arthur nắm tay Antonio, kéo anh ta đi qua chỗ cậu. Hai người ngồi vào chỗ đối diện cậu. Mặt cậu tối sầm lại. Đôi mắt xanh dương xinh đẹp phủ đầy mây đen. "Giới thiệu với em, đây là bạn trai mới của anh. Chắc em cũng biết cậu ta hả? Anh quen cậu ấy cũng bốn tháng rồi, nhưng anh giấu em."

"Anh nói dối." Alfred hét lên làm ai cũng nhìn vào nó.

"Anh có nói dối không hả, Antonio?" Đôi mắt xanh lá trìu mến nhìn người bên kia. Antonio thì cứ run run nhìn nó mà gật đầu. Arthur khoác tay qua vai anh tóc nâu, kéo anh tay vào lòng. "Antonio hơi mắc cỡ chút. Ban đầu anh tính giấu chuyện này, đợi khi mọi chuyện thật ổn rồi mới báo cho em biết. Lần này anh đảm bảo, anh thật sự yêu Antonio. Yêu rất nhiều nữa là đằng khác." Bàn tay họ lồng vào nhau. Cậu muốn nhảy tới trước mà tách hai bàn tay đó ra. Tay anh chỉ mình cậu được nắm thôi.

"Đừng gạt em, em ở cùng anh suốt cả ngày. Anh làm gì, quen ai, không lẽ anh không biết?" Tay cậu siết chặt bó hoa hơn nữa.

"Al à, em chỉ là bạn của anh thôi. Em không có quyền quản lí anh. Em có hiểu không?"

"Artie, em…" Alfred không biết nói gì đành chuyển chủ đề khác. "Tuần sau, em sẽ bay sang Mỹ. Em sẽ ở đó rất rất lâu. Một hai năm có lẽ sẽ không về. Anh," Nó ngập ngừng. "Anh chỉ cần nói một tiếng là không muốn em đi. Em sẽ sẵn sàng ở lại."

"Hả? Em nói gì?" Anh hỏi lại, vì nãy giờ anh toàn tập trung ngắm nhìn vào 'bạn trai' mình chứ có nghe nó nói đâu. Anh xem nó như người vô hình sao? Nó tức giận, nhưng lại cố đè nén xuống.

"Em bảo, em sẽ đi Mỹ một thời gian, một hai năm có thể không về thăm anh. Nhưng chỉ cần anh nói không muốn đi, em sẽ ở lại đây."

"Alfred," anh buông tay Antonio, nhìn vào mắt nó. "Có những chuyện hôm nay chúng ta cần phải nói rõ với nhau. Để tránh em càng lúc càng hiểu lầm." Anh dừng lại một chút. "Hôm nọ, em nói là anh từng nói yêu em. Nhưng lúc đó em còn nhỏ và anh yêu em như một đứa em trai thôi, cũng như em đối với Matthew."

"Em lúc nhỏ với em bây giờ có gì khác nhau sao?" Alfred cúi đầu nhìn bó hồng trong tay. Những cánh hoa đã không còn tươi tắn như lúc đầu nữa. Đôi mắt xanh buồn bã ngước lên nhìn vào anh. "Em từ trước đến giờ vẫn là một người thôi, đâu có khác biệt. Và em vẫn yêu anh, quý anh lắm. Với lại người ta nói tình cảm có ngày thay đổi mà. Biết đâu một ngày anh yêu em giống như đối với Francis hay Antonio thì sao?"

"Từ nãy đến giờ anh nói nhiều như vậy mà em vẫn chưa chịu hiểu sao?" Anh thở dài. Nhìn nét mặt anh là nó biết, anh chê nó 'đàn gảy tai trâu'. Anh uống một chút trà rồi lại nói. "Thực ra, ngoài chuyện đó ra, còn một chuyện anh đã giấu từ lâu lắm rồi. Anh không muốn nói vì sợ em buồn, nhưng có lẽ đã đến lúc nói em nghe rồi. Anh nghĩ em đi Mỹ đó là điều tốt. Nếu em ở đây thực là không tốt với anh."

"Tại sao chứ?" Alfred nhướn người tới trước.

"Em làm cản trở anh." Anh nghiêm khắc nhìn nó, nhấn mạnh từng chữ như sợ nó nghe không rõ. "Suốt ngày em cứ bám lấy anh. Em không khó chịu nhưng anh thì có đó. Rất khó chịu là đằng khác. Sao em không cho anh một chút không gian riêng để anh hít thở. Mỗi ngày nhìn thấy mặt em là anh phát chán. Anh muốn đuổi em ra khỏi tiệm từ lâu rồi. Hôm đó, lúc em nói thích anh, anh phải nhịn lắm mới không cười vào mặt em. Em nghĩ anh thích em theo kiểu em thích anh à? Lúc trước anh thích em như một đứa em trai. Giờ thì không còn nữa, ngược lại, anh rất ghét, rất ghét em."

Nó ngồi xuống bàn. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn xuống sàn nhà. Nó nên làm gì bây giờ đây? Đi hay kiên quyết ở lại? Chẳng phải lúc nào nó cũng nói rằng sẽ tạo cho anh hạnh phúc sao? Có lẽ trong cuộc sống của anh sẽ hạnh phúc hơn nếu không có nó. Nếu nó không ở bên cạnh để mang đến niềm vui cho anh, thì nó không ngăn cản người khác mang đến điều đó cho anh. "Vậy nếu em đi khỏi, anh nhất định sẽ rất vui?" Nó muốn khẳng định lại một lần nữa.

"Đúng." Anh gật đầu

Alfred đứng dậy. "Tặng anh." Nó đưa bó hoa đưa cho Arthur. "Chúc hai người hạnh phúc. Khi nào có đám cưới, nhớ là nhắn tin để em gửi quà." Môi hé mở, cố gắng cười cho thật tươi. Đi thẳng ra cửa, nó sẽ cố gắng rời khỏi chỗ này càng sớm càng tốt. Như anh muốn.

Alfred rời khỏi ngôi làng đó đến nay cũng đã ba năm, và chưa bao giờ nó về nhà một lần nào cả. Nó vẫn tiếp tục học để trở thành đạo diễn, nhưng cạnh đó nó còn làm diễn viên nữa. Chỉ là tình cờ nó đi casting, và được đạo diễn chọn trúng thôi. Nói chung là nó bây giờ khá nổi tiếng và được đăng lên mặt báo. Nhiều cô gái giành nhau quen với cậu tóc vàng và nó cũng thử quen với vài cô. Hai người cũng nắm tay, ôm nhau, hôn hít nhau, và có cả quan hệ nữa. Nhưng tại sao nó vẫn không có cảm giác mà nó mong muốn. Cái cảm giác tim đập thình thịch, hằng đêm nhớ đến người yêu mà phim ảnh, sách báo hay nói đến nó hoàn toàn không có. Thế là không vui thì cứ chia tay thôi. Alfred từng nghĩ, có lẽ là nó là người đồng tính nên một năm gần đây, nó thử quen với vài bạn nam. Nhưng rồi cũng chẳng còn ai ở lại bên nó.

Nó hiểu ngọn nguồn của mọi điều là bắt đầu từ Arthur.

Mỗi khi cậu mắt xanh nắm tay người nào đó, nó lại nhớ đến ngày trước anh thường nắm tay dẫn nó đi chơi. Khi nó và bạn gái ôm nhau, nó lại nhớ mỗi lần trời lạnh, anh lại để nó ngồi vào lòng, dạy nó học bài. Lúc đó thật ấm áp. Khi nó và người yêu hôn môi, nó lại nhớ đến lần thấy Arthur và bạn gái anh hôn nhau. Tại sao anh hôn không phải là nó? Tại sao người mà nó đang ôm hôn không phải là anh? Nó cứ nghĩ rồi lại nhớ rồi lại buồn. Chẳng có cách nào giúp nó thoát khỏi những kí ức tươi đẹp lẫn đau khổ này. Nó vừa muốn giữ lại vừa muốn vứt tất cả đi. Nhưng dù nỗi đau này đang dằn vặt, hành hạ nó đến mức nào, thì nó cũng hi vọng rằng, ở một nơi nào đó, anh đã gặp được người thực sự mang đến hạnh phúc cho anh.

Một ngày nọ, nó nhận được cuộc điện thoại. Chính cuộc điện thoại đó kéo nó về ngôi làng cũ.

Alfred đưa đôi mắt xanh nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Chiếc xe bon bon chạy trên con đường nhựa, để lại phía sau nó là màu xanh của đồng cỏ và cây xanh. Nó đang trên đường về ngôi làng đó. Không phải là nó muốn về đâu, chỉ là ông đạo diễn bảo nó rằng phải quay ngoại cảnh ở đây nên nó buộc phải đi theo. Nó không hề gọi điện thoại về cho ba mẹ bảo rằng nó đã về nhà.

Đoàn làm phim ghé vào một nhà trọ để nghỉ ngơi. Còn nó thì lại đi vòng vòng để nhìn lại thị trấn nhỏ này. Nó đội cái nón che mất cả gương mặt, để phòng hờ nó còn quàng khăn lên nữa chứ. Mà tránh thế nào đi nữa, nó cũng gặp người mà nó không muốn gặp, Antonio Carriedo. Nó gắng lẩn đi, nhưng mà lại không kiềm lòng được, muốn xem anh có ở gần đó không. Đôi mắt xanh nhìn quanh, anh không hề có ở đó. Nó suy nghĩ một lát liền đi sau Antonio. Nó chỉ muốn tìm hiểu về cuộc sống hiện tại của anh chút thôi mà.

Alfred bước vào tiệm cắt tóc cùng với khăn choàng và nón. Trong tiệm chẳng có người khác nào, chỉ có mỗi anh chủ tiệm đang ngồi đọc sách. Nhìn thấy khách đi vào, anh lập tức ngồi bật dậy.

"Chào quý khách," anh nở nụ cười. Nó không nói gì mà gật đầu chào đáp lại. "Có cần tôi cất nón giúp không?"

Nó lắc đầu.

"Anh đến cắt tóc à?"

Nó gật đầu.

"Hay là anh chọn kiểu tóc đi." Anh đưa nó cuốn catalog. Nó nhận, lật vài trang cho có lệ.

"Anh lần đầu tiên đến đây à?"

Nó gật đầu.

"Anh định dọn đến đây sống à?"

Nó lại gật đầu.

Anh thở dài. "Giờ nơi này càng lúc càng vắng người. Tụi nhỏ chê nơi này yên tĩnh, nhàm chán không có gì vui nên dọn ra thành phố sống. Nhưng tôi thấy, ở đây có gì không tốt chứ? Không khí trong lành hơn thành phố rất nhiều. Quan trọng hơn ở đây chẳng có đấu đá, tranh giành. Mọi người ai cũng thân thiện."

Lần này nó cũng không gật hay lắc đầu.

"Xin lỗi, có lẽ tôi nói nhiều quá."

"Không sao." Nó làm giọng mình trở nên khàn khàn.

"Mà anh đã chọn được kiểu tóc nào chưa?"

"Anh có bạn gái chưa?"

Đôi mắt xanh lá mở to, "Chuyện này có hơi tế nhị không?"

"Tôi chỉ là muốn nghe thôi." Nó nói.

Anh mỉm cười. "Chưa, năm năm nay tôi chưa có nắm tay cô nào hết."

"Không gặp được người phù hợp à?"

"Không, đã gặp rồi. Nhưng tôi đã để cho người ta đi. Thành phố mới là nơi tốt cho cậu ta hơn ở đây."

"Cậu ta? Anh thích con trai?"

Anh gật đầu, "Tôi biết ai cũng cho đó là kì lạ." Tay anh vuốt ngược tóc mình về phía sau.

"Không có gì, tôi không phải dạng kì thì người đồng giới đâu. Nhưng sao anh không nói những lời lúc nãy với cậu ta. Nếu cậu ta yêu anh thật lòng, nhất định cậu ta sẽ ở lại với anh."

Anh cười to. "Anh không quen cậu ta, nên không biết đâu. Tính cậu ta trẻ con lắm. Mà lúc nhỏ, cậu ta cứ nhắc đi nhắc lại mình phải lên thành phố học. Tôi là loại người nào lại đi cản giấc mơ đó là hiện thực chứ."

"Đó chỉ là lời nói của đứa nhỏ thôi mà. Anh để ý làm gì?"

"Không," anh mỉm cười rồi lắc đầu. "Tôi biết cậu ta có thể thực hiện giấc mơ của mình. Và cậu ta đã làm được. Còn rất nổi tiếng nữa. Chắc giờ cậu ấy cũng đã quên tôi rồi. Tôi đã làm cậu ấy tổn thương quá nhiều." Anh trầm ngâm một lát. "Xin lỗi," anh lại cười, "Tự dưng gặp anh, tôi có cảm giác gì đó rất quen thuộc. Tôi cứ muốn nói mọi chuyện cho anh biết. Xin lỗi."

Nó đứng lên, tiến về phía anh. Đôi chân mày rậm nhíu lại dò xét nó. Tay nó bỏ nón xuống, rồi cởi cái khăn quàng ra. Anh nhìn nó ngạc nhiên, anh định quay đi nhưng nó đã bắt được cổ tay anh. "Anh tính đi đâu?"

"C-cậu về đây làm cái gì?"

"Nhà tôi ở đây thì tôi có quyền về chứ sao?" Nó bĩu môi nhìn anh. "Antonio đã nói mọi chuyện cho tôi nghe cả rồi. Đóng kịch gạt tôi để làm gì chứ?" Ngón tay nó chạm vào chóp mũi anh. "Anh đúng là đồ ngốc."

"Chết tiệt, tên cà thối." Anh lầm bầm một mình rồi mắng nó. "Cậu mới là đồ ngốc. Tôi làm mọi chuyện chỉ muốn tốt cho cậu thôi."

"Đó không phải là tốt cho tôi. Anh không hiểu sao? Nếu không có anh ở cạnh, thì dù tôi có ở Mỹ thì sao chứ? Nó cũng sẽ như cái làng này. Chán ngắt."

Anh không nói gì.

"Nhưng nếu được, tôi thích nắm tay anh đi dọc mấy đường phố ở đó hơn. Rất đẹp." Nó mỉm cười nhìn gương mặt đỏ bừng của anh. Bàn tay nâng cằm Arthur lên. Đã lâu rồi, cậu không ngắm nhìn đôi mắt này. Nó vẫn xanh như ngày trước vậy, không có gì thay đổi. Nhưng xung quanh đã có vài vết chân chim rồi. Trán anh cũng có nếp nhăn. Mái tóc vẫn mang màu vàng cát nhưng nhìn kĩ đã có tóc bạc rồi này.

"Cậu cũng biết rằng thành phố đẹp hơn sao?" Anh xoay mặt đi, mắt nhìn xuống sàn nhà. "Từ lúc nhỏ, cậu đã mơ được về sống ở Mỹ. Tôi làm sao có thể ngăn cản cậu, để cậu sống ở cái làng nghèo này chứ."

"Tôi đã nói-"

"Đừng ngắt lời tôi. Hãy nghe tôi nói hết đã." Arthur thôi nhìn xuống đất, mà nhìn thẳng vào mắt Alfred. "Cậu năm nay hai mươi hai tuổi. Giả sử cậu sống đến bảy mươi, thì cậu còn cả năm mươi năm nữa. Tôi hỏi cậu, cậu chịu sống năm mươi năm nữa ở cái thị trấn mà lúc nào cậu cũng thấy chán òm này sao. Hơn nữa, tôi biết cậu tài giỏi. Chỉ có ở ngoài kia mới có thể giúp cậu phát huy hết khả năng của mình mà thôi. Thấy chưa?" Anh chỉnh cái cổ áo khoác cho cậu. "Giờ cậu nổi tiếng rồi đó. Quyết định của tôi đâu có sai, đúng không? Nếu năm đó, cậu ở lại đây với tôi, thì giờ cậu đâu có được như ngày hôm nay, áo đẹp, xe đẹp, còn có-"

"Tôi không cần áo đẹp, xe đẹp gì hết. Tôi cần anh thôi. Nói bao nhiêu lần thì anh mới hiểu, tôi-" Nó định nói tiếp nhưng anh đưa một ngón tay lên để ngay môi nó.

"Tôi biết, cậu yêu tôi. Và tôi c-cũng yêu cậu nữa." Tai nó có nghe lầm không vậy? Anh yêu nó thật sao? Tim nó bắt đầu đập nhanh, nhanh hơn nữa. Nhưng nhớ lại lần trước, lòng nó lại lo lắng. Xin đừng làm cho nó thất vọng một lần nữa.

"Anh yêu tôi? Yêu mà anh nói là tình anh em hay…" Nó ngập ngừng ngắt ngang anh.

Anh lại một lần nữa đưa mắt đi chỗ khác. "Cậu biết rồi còn hỏi." Anh lầm bầm. Vậy tức là… anh yêu nó theo kiểu đặc biệt có đ úng không. Đó không phải tình cảm giống như tình cảm mà nó giành cho Matthew. Tim nó giật thót một cái trong vui sướng.

Nhưng rồi cả hai người đều rơi vào yên lặng, không ai nói với ai câu nào. Sau đó, anh ngẩng đầu lên nhìn nó. "Mà đừng ngắt lời tôi nữa có được không?" Nó gật đầu. "Từ khi cậu đi đến giờ, tôi biết là tôi đã sai. Nhưng nếu cho tôi quay ngược thời gian, thì tôi vẫn không thay đổi ý định của mình. Vì tôi biết, cậu luôn miệng nói cần tôi, nhưng thực sự, cái cậu yêu hơn cả, cần hơn cả đó là tự do."

"Không có." Nó cãi lại.

"Cậu có. Chỉ là giờ cậu còn nhỏ, cậu không hiểu đâu." Anh mỉm cười.

"Anh làm như anh trải đời lắm vậy đó." Nó bĩu môi giận dỗi. Nó do dự một chút rồi siết chặt lấy tay anh, "Nếu anh nói yêu tôi và tôi cũng yêu anh nữa, thế thì chúng ta cặp bồ đi." Nó cố tình lái sang chuyện khác. Nó không nghe anh nói mấy cái logic gì đó của anh nữa. Nó muốn vào thẳng vấn đề chính. Alfred biết rằng, đây là cách duy nhất để giải thoát anh khỏi đau khổ, gánh nặng và cũng là cách để giải thoát cho nó.

"C-chuyện này…" Anh ngập ngừng.

"Tôi không có chấp nhận phản bác đâu." Alfred bĩu môi, đôi mắt xanh từ từ quan sát nét mặt của anh. Anh nhìn nó rồi lại nhìn xuống sàn. Bộ dưới sàn có gì sao, sao mà anh nhìn hoài, không chịu nhìn nó.

"Tôi… đồng ý." Anh trả lời. Nó nghe xong câu đó, đầu óc nó trống rỗng. Trái đất như ngừng quay, kim giây trên đồng hồ nó cũng không kêu tích tắc nữa. Nó nghe đúng mà phải không? Anh bảo đồng ý kìa. Alfred ôm lấy anh tóc vàng, nó cười, cười thật to. Ba năm nay, chưa bao giờ nó được cười thoải mái đến như vậy.

"Mà có cần tôi phải nói lại mấy câu tỏ tình mấy năm trước không?" Nó hỏi.

"Thôi, không cần. Nghe ớn lạnh chết được." Anh lắc đầu. Mặt anh đỏ còn hơn lúc nãy nữa, đỏ đến tận mang tai luôn. "Mà cậu có thể hứa với tôi một điều không?"

_

Đoạn kết

"Xin chào, các bạn đang theo dõi chương trình 'Đường tôi đi'. Tôi tên là Janes Smith." Cô gái với mái tóc nâu uốn nhẹ, mỉm cười hướng về ống kính. "Sau ít phút nghỉ ngơi, giờ chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục với vị khách mời ngày hôm nay, Alfred Jones."

"Rất vui được gặp lại các bạn," Alfred nở nụ cười thật tươi.

"Lúc nãy, Jones có nói sẽ hát cho chúng ta nghe một bài do chính anh sáng tác." Janes nhìn sang cậu tóc vàng. "Bây giờ chúng ta sẽ nghe cậu ấy nói một chút về bài hát đó nhá. Cậu lấy cảm hứng sáng tác bài này từ đâu vậy Jones?"

Alfred mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng chứ không phải cười tươi như bình thường. "Đó là bài hát dành cho người tôi yêu thương nhất."

"Vậy có phải là Natalia mà báo chí gần đây nói rằng hai người phim giả tình thật không?" Janes cười nhẹ nhàng, mắt sáng lên tia tò mò.

"Không," Alfred lắc đầu. "Chúng tôi chỉ là bạn mình thường thôi. Người tôi yêu là một người khác. Người này đã hi sinh rất nhiều để cho tôi có ngày hôm nay."

"Cậu có thể nói thêm một chút nữa về người ấy được không? Tôi nghĩ các nữ khán giả đang ngồi phía dưới cũng muốn biết người nào may mắn đến thế." Cô gái tiếp tục dẫn dắt cuộc nói chuyện.

"Thực ra, người tôi thích không phải là con gái. Người mà tôi nói từ nãy giờ là nam." Người quản lí đã dặn cậu không được nói, nhưng này là quyền của cậu mà. Mọi người ở dưới ồ lên. Ở phía khán đài, tiếng thì thầm bàn tán càng lúc càng nhiều. Cậu siết chặt cái micro, đợi chuyện tiếp theo diễn ra.

"Thật là bất ngờ, Jones à. Cậu vừa giết chết giấc mơ của biết bao cô gái ngồi dưới kia rồi đó, cậu có biết không?" Cô MC trách móc. "Đồng tính trong làng giải trí hiện nay là vấn đề không còn mới nữa. Nhưng liệu cậu có thấy quá mạo hiểm khi công bố chuyện này cho mọi người biết?"

"Thực ra tôi nói chuyện này chỉ muốn cho mọi người biết rằng tôi rất yêu anh thôi." Cậu cười to. "Những chuyện khác tôi không quan tâm đến. Mọi người thích nghĩ sao thì nghĩ.

Mắt cô MC mở to ngạc nhiên. Lấy lại bình tĩnh, cô nhìn về ống kính, "Đúng là phong cách của Alfred phải không các bạn. Người cậu yêu đến mức có thể dẹp bỏ dị nghị của mọi người thì chắc hẳn đó là một người vô cùng đặc biệt. Cậu có thể bật mí một chút về người đó được không?"

"Anh ấy không thích nơi đông đúc. Mỗi buổi sáng và chiều nhất định anh ấy phải uống một tách trà. Trò giải trí duy nhất của anh ấy là đọc sách và chăm sóc cây cối mỗi khi rảnh rỗi." Cậu vừa nhớ lại, vừa mỉm cười ngọt ngào. Ở phía dưới lại bắt đầu vang lên tiếng bàn tàn. "Có thể các bạn nghĩ, anh ấy thật là chán, giống như ông già. Trên đời này chẳng có ai hoàn hảo cả. Anh ấy cũng vậy, nhưng trong mắt tôi, anh ấy chính là người hoàn hảo nhất trên đời này."

"Thật là ngọt ngào." Cô MC nói. "Cậu có thể kể cho mọi người biết kỉ niệm đáng nhớ nhất của hai người là gì không?"

"Kỉ niệm đáng nhớ à…" Alfred gãi đầu, mỉm cười. "Chắc là lúc tôi chín tuổi. Hôm đó, hai anh em tôi đi trên đường, có một con chó đứng đó. Nó gầm gừ và doạ Matt. Tôi là anh hùng, tất nhiên là tôi đuổi nó đi để cứu em mình. Sau đó nó đuổi theo tôi chạy vào ngõ cụt. Lúc đó tôi sợ lắm, nhưng không biết anh từ đâu xuất hiện, đuổi nó đi giúp tôi. Nó đi rồi, tôi mới phát hiện anh bị nó cắn tới tay chảy máu hết. Nhưng anh lại bảo là không sao."

"Sau đó thế nào?"

"Anh phải nghỉ cả mấy ngày liền. Sau lần đó, mỗi lần, tôi nắm tay anh, tôi đều nhớ đến chuyện này. Dù tay anh không mềm mịn như tay con gái, nhưng nó đã làm giúp tôi rất nhiều chuyện, từ chăm sóc cho đến bảo vệ tôi."

"Người đó khi nghe được những lời này chắc sẽ rất cảm động."

"Tôi không biết anh ấy có cảm động hay không, tôi chỉ biết nếu anh ấy có xem chương trình này thì điều đầu tiên anh nói với tôi sẽ là 'Đồ ngốc'." Cậu cười một mình. "Nhưng tôi đợi điện thoại của anh đấy, ông già."

"Hiểu nhau như thế chắc hai người chắc hẳn đã quen nhau lâu lắm rồi?"

"Phải, cũng khá lâu. Nhưng chúng tôi chỉ mới đến được với nhau mới được hai năm nay thôi. Số lần gặp mặt chắc cũng chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay thôi." Cậu thở dài.

"Tôi cũng hiểu," Janes nói với giọng cảm thông. "Lịch làm việc của cậu dày đặc như vậy mà."

"Tôi cũng đã từng nghĩ đến chuyện đưa anh ấy về sống cùng tôi, để hai người có thể ở cạnh nhau. Nhưng anh ấy không đồng ý. Anh ấy chỉ có một yêu cầu là tôi mỗi lần có thời gian rảnh hãy về thăm anh. Còn thời gian còn lại, tôi hoàn toàn tự do theo đuổi sự nghiệp của mình."

"Tôi nghĩ hai người yêu nhau mà xa cách như vậy khó có thể bền chặt."

"Anh ấy chỉ suy nghĩ cho tương lai của tôi thôi. "

"Thế hai người có dự định gì cho tương lai của mình chưa?"

"Từ bây giờ đến năm ba mươi lăm tuổi, tôi nhất định sẽ quay một bộ phim đạt giải Oscar nói về một anh hùng diệt ác trừ gian. Đó là giấc mơ của tôi. Và khi hoàn thành giấc mơ rồi, tôi sẽ giải nghệ và trở về bên cạnh anh."

"Cũng giống như con chim khi đã bay đến mệt mỏi rồi thì sẽ tìm đường về tổ có đúng thế không?" Cô gái mỉm cười. "Thời gian cũng không còn nhiều nữa. Những phút cuối của chương trình, chúng ta hãy cũng nhau lắng nghe tiếng hát của Jones nhá các bạn." Trợ lí từ đằng sau cánh gà đi lên với guitar trong tay. Cậu ta đưa nó cho Alfred. "Ô, cậu vừa hát vừa đàn sao? Chúng tôi không biết cậu có thể chơi đàn đó."

Cậu gãi đầu. "Thực ra tôi cũng mới học gần đây thôi."

"Để chiều lòng bạn trai cậu sao?"

"Là anh ấy đã dạy cho tôi." Cậu hướng mặt xuống khán đài. "Tôi hi vọng các bạn ngồi dưới đây sẽ thích bài hát này. Và nếu anh đang xem chương trình, tôi hi vọng anh sẽ thích nó. Sáng nay tôi cũng mới vừa nghĩ ra tên cho nó thôi, bài hát này tên là 'Yes, We Can.'"

Một tràng vỗ tay vang lên rồi ngưng bặt. Khán giả im lặng, tiếng thì thầm ở dưới cũng không còn nữa. Ngón tay Alfred thuần thục lướt nhẹ trên dây đàn. Giai điệu êm dịu bắt đầu vang lên, cậu cất cao giọng hát.

"Nếu trước mắt anh  
>Bầu trời là<br>Một màu u buồn  
>Chẳng có gì<br>Ngoài tiếng mưa rơi

Nhưng xin hãy tin tôi  
>Tôi biết rằng<br>Mình có thể mở ra  
>Một bầu trời khác<br>Xanh hơn, đẹp hơn  
>Dâng tặng mình anh<p>

Chỉ cần có anh bên cạnh  
>Tôi như có phép màu trong tay<br>Nếu có người bảo không thể  
>Tôi sẽ nắm tay anh và nói<br>Yes, we can

Nếu trong tim anh  
>Là khu vườn<br>Mang màu chết chóc  
>Khắp mọi nơi<br>Gai nhọn mọc đầy

Đặt niềm tin vào tôi  
>Tôi chắc rằng<br>Mình có thể mở ra  
>Một khu vườn khác<br>Trù phú, xanh tươi  
>Dành riêng cho anh<p>

Chỉ cần có anh bên cạnh  
>Tôi như có phép màu trong tay<br>Nếu có người bảo không thể  
>Tôi sẽ nắm tay anh và nói<br>Yes, we can

Chỉ cần có anh bên cạnh  
>Tôi như có phép màu trong tay<br>Nếu có người bảo không thể  
>Tôi sẽ nắm tay anh và nói<br>Yes, we can"

Bên kia Đại Tây dương, trong một ngôi nhà nhỏ ở ngôi làng không rõ tên, có một người đang lắng nghe bài hát và mỉm cười.

"Đồ ngốc."

_

Trong fic, có chỗ Al tưởng Francis là con gái. Thực ra lúc đó Al chỉ đi ngang, và thấy bóng lưng Francis, hơn nữa tóc Francis dài và đầu óc thằng bé 8t thì sẽ nghĩ đó là nữ =]] Cảm ơn các bạn đã hiểu cho. Thanks


End file.
